My name is Breaker
by 4th RowdyRuff Boy Z
Summary: New boy in town...will he be a freind to RRBZ? CHAPTER 10 UP! Check out the sequel
1. New kid

This is a story I thought of in biology

I do not own ppgz!

It was one boring day when the Dudes were thinking of some pranks. "How about-." Boomer started, only to be interrupted by Butch, "Done it." he said. "Maybe-" Brick started, "Boring." Boomer said. Brick sighed, "Lets go walking, maybe then a prank will come to us." the other two nodded.

While they were walking they seen a boy wearing an orange outfit the same as them, "Lets get him." said Butch. They all charged at him, but before they could do anything he did a back flip over there heads, causing them to cash into a wall. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" they all yelled in union. "Simple," he said, "I just waited."

"What's your name?" asked Boomer. "My name…IS BREAKER!" He said as he started walking towards them.

Where will the story go next? If I get 3 reviews you will find out.


	2. Breaker becomes a RowdyRuff

Second chapter, this is where it gets interesting and now the disclaimer.

I DO NOT OWN PPGZ!

I do own the character Breaker…ON TO THE STORY

(Brick's P.O.V)

He kept walking closer and closer, and he didn't look happy. When he was standing over us I thought we were screwed, "Let me help you up." he said calmly. "You mean you don't want to hurt us?" asked Boomer, "No, I just thought I would help you up." When he helped us up he started to walk away. "Where are you going?" we all asked. "I don't know," he said, "where I can." I was about to say something to the other guys, but we seen the hags fly over us…AND THEY HAVE A NEW MEMBER! She wore an orange suit like the others and her hair was light brown like Breaker's, except Breaker's was shorter and covered his left eye. "Hey Breaker," I yelled, "come here."

(Breaker's P.O.V)

I wondered why he asked me to help, the only thing I ever helped do was destruction. "Lets go!" yelled the red one, "What are your names?" I asked all of them, "I'm Butch." said the green one, "I'm Boomer." said the blue one, "And I'm Brick." said the red one. We flew about 3 minutes until we seen 4 girls fighting a giant robot being controlled by a monkey. Apparently they were too busy fighting to notice a bomb being launched from the robot's back, and headed straight for them. "Brick." I said, "throw me at that bomb.""You sure?" he asked. "If I wasn't sure I wouldn't ask." I said even thought I really wasn't sure. He grabbed my leg and slung me as hard as he could head first at the bomb, I started flying to gain more speed. I crossed my arms over my head and thought "This is gonna hurt."

There is the second chapter I tried to update on august the 12th but I was busy and my great-aunt recently died

2 reviews on chapter two and you will see chapter 3

(also I tried to make this chapter longer)


	3. Who knew?

Okay I feel a bit overwhelmed because the same day I posted chapter 2 I asked for 2, reviews and in about an hour I got them so…thanks to all my reviewers. And a review I got said that Breaker doesn't have to be a RowdyRuff because he's a boy but I added a new member to the PPGZ and I wanted to be even, I wasn't trying to be sexist.

I DO NOT OWN PPGZ

I do own Breaker and the new member of PPGZ (who I have yet to name)

(Breaker's P.O.V)

I woke up with a bad headache, and in a crater I apparently made. Brick came over and asked if I was okay, I told him I just had a bit of a headache. "Where are those girls." I asked, "They beat Mojo and left." he replied. "What a shame," I said, "that pink one was cute," Brick looked mad as soon as I said cute, "so was the green one," Butch got mad as well, "especially the blue one." when I finished the sentence, they all looked like they were gonna kill me, "Just joking," I said, "but that orange one was HOT!"

(Momoko's P.O.V)

"I wonder who that new RowdyRuff Boy was." said Karou. "Who knows," I said, "what I want to know is how that bomb didn't fry him." "Maybe he just got lucky." said Miyako.

(Boomer's P.O.V)

Breaker must be tough, that bomb would've fried anyone of us. But he isn't indestructible, he's badly hurt, and nearly broke his arms, so we let him stay at our place for awhile. He passed out for about 10 minutes until he finally woke up. I was about to watch T.V. until I heard someone playing guitar, and really good. I walked to the room where we let Breaker rest, it turns out he was the one playing. "Where did you get this guitar?" I asked, "Brick let me have it, he said he got a new one so he doesn't need this one anymore." replied Breaker. "So you play guitar?" I asked, pretty stupid question since he was playing it so good. "And, drums, and piano, and singing." wow looks like Breaker is a dude of many talents.

Sorry if I rushed this, but I got the reviews and I wrote, but leave a review of what you think should happen, and what you think the new girl's name should be

2 reviews on this chapter and you'll get chapter 4 (which will have more action...yay!)


	4. A secret is found out

Okay I got the reviews and they're coming in fast. And in this chapter I will decide what the girl's name will be

I do not own PPGZ

I do own Breaker and Barrette (PPGZ form name, Becca)

(Momoko's P.O.V)

It was pretty boring at school today until we got news. "Class, today we have four new students." said our teacher. Four boys walked in and me, Miyako, Barrette and Karou easily recognized them, "I'm Takashi." said the one with red eyes, he wore a red shirt that said bricks hurt, had orange hair wore a red and black hat, had black pants, and wore red sneakers. "I'm Hikaru." said the one with green eyes, he had a regular green shirt on, had black hair, wore black pants, and had green sneakers on. "I'm Zane." said the one with blue eyes, he had a blue shirt that had a skull on the arm, had blonde hair, had black pants, and wore blue sneakers. "I'm Tanko." said the one with orange eyes…uhhh, eye considering his hair covered one eye, he had a orange shirt that said Breaker, had light brown hair, had black pants, and had orange sneakers. "This is gonna be weird." I thought to myself. After class we seen 'Tanko' being bullied by someone about twice his size, "Lets see if that word on your shirt isn't a lie." said the bully, "Why don't you tell me what it says, providing you can read." replied Tanko. The bully was threw a punch at him, but he caught it and punched him instead, knocking him about three feet back. The bully charged at him, but he jumped over his head and landed behind him, the bully spun in circles looking for Tanko, who was right behind him the whole time, mimicking his actions. When the bully finally seen Tanko, he got punched in the face knocking him out. Tanko nonchalantly walked away as if nothing had happened.

(Brick's P.O.V)

"Seriously dude?" I asked Breaker, since school was over we could call each other our 'real' names, "Yes," he replied, "the dude passed out after one punch to the face." "Did you guys see those girls, they look familiar." said Boomer. "You've been playing too many video games." said Butch. "Well as soon as we get home, i'm gonna go to sleep." said Breaker. About a mile from home we seen that girl who, for some reason, reminded us of Breaker. "Hey, i'll catch up with you guys later." said Breaker. He's out of his league.

(Breaker's P.O.V)

"Hey." I said to the girl wearing an orange outfit that looked similar to a PowerPuff Girls Z outfit. "Hi." she said smiling, she looked like she was about to say something else but her belt started flashing like a police light. "I gotta go." she said, she ran around the corner and yelled something that sounded like "Fabulous Becca!" she had on a PPGZ outfit and it took me a minute to realize she was a PowerPuff Girl, I ran as fast as I could to tell the guys what i'd found out.

There it is chapter 4, the third chapter I've wrote today

Leave a review of what you think should happen and such

3 reviews for chapter 5


	5. Breaker and Barrette

Okay chapter 5 (YAY!)

I DO NOT OWN PPGZ

I do own Breaker and Barrette

(Breaker's P.O.V)

"WHAT!" all of the guys yelled in unison, "Those…girls…are…the PowerPuff Girls." I said out of breath, I wasn't used to running, and since I was in shock I forgot I could fly. "Where are they going?" asked Butch, "I think back to school." I told him. "Lets go!" yelled brick. When we arrived at school we seen the girls fighting another robot controlled by Mojo, "Wow, this guy builds things fast." I said. After only being there 30 seconds, it looked like the girls were about to collapse. We decided we had to step in.

(Barrette's P.O.V)

I thought I was about to be flattened, until they stepped in. One of the robot's giant arms punched Breaker in the stomach, he looked mad, like all he wanted to do was take out that arm, well he did, he grabbed it and spun the robot around and tossed it up in the air, and ripping the arm off, when it came back down, it landed on him. I quietly gasped, until I saw the robot slowly moving upward, and Breaker was the one lifting it up. "Guys…HELP!" he yelled. We all had to try to get it off of him, but we finally got it. Mojo escaped without us even knowing. He walked over to me, and asked if I was okay. I told him yes, I noticed a cut on his cheek. He apparently didn't notice it until I pointed it out. "Yeah, nothing compared to the other day." he said, chuckling. I looked at him and swept his hair from in front of his eyes, it seemed as if it changed his look completely.

(Breaker's P.O.V)

I looked into her eyes and thought, "She is so perfect." She thanked me and flew off, I just smiled and went back to my house.

There is chapter 5, it was just a BreakerxBarrette chapter. Leave a review of what you want to happen, and it might. 2 reviews needed


	6. Breaker's darker side

Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN PPGZ

(Breaker's P.O.V)

I've been hanging out with the guys for awhile now, and it's been pretty crazy. I've fought giant robots, gotten a bomb explode in my face, and found a girl I like. When I got out of bed I felt really sore, looks like I took more than I could handle, at least today was a weekend. I thought since it was early I would go walking, even though I was hurting badly. While I was walking, these guys started trying to fight me, I just tried to walk off, but they wouldn't go away. Then, one hit me in the face, I just lost it.

(Momoko's P.O.V)

I seen Breaker as I was walking around a corner, he was just beating these guys to pulp, I seen one hit him in the face, and before I could blink, Breaker was holding him off the side of a building. The guy looked like he was about to cry…THEN BREAKER LET HIM GO! I tried to catch him, but he never hit the ground, instead Breaker caught him, he tied the dude up and then left. "Breaker," I asked, "what was that." "Never mind that." he replied in a dark tone, "But-" I tried to say, but he interrupted me, "Just leave me alone." he said, and walked off.

Okay, wow that's it, sorry it's short, but I didn't have much time. Ask me some questions in your reviews and maybe I'll answer. 2 reviews needed


	7. Breaker?

So this is the new chapter…one of the questions I got asked will Takaaki show up? I don't know that's still a maybe…The other question I got is will Breaker continue to hurt people? I would tell but I don't want to ruin anything…And thanks to all of you guys for reading and sticking with me the whole story, and there is still more to come.

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN PPGZ!

(Bricks P.O.V)

We hadn't seen Breaker in almost a week, we were starting to get worried. Butch and Boomer left to try and find him awhile ago, so I thought I would try and find them. After walking about an hour, I thought that they might've went back to the house. I heard pained screams from about a block away in an alley, when I found out who was making those screams I wished I hadn't, it was Boomer and Butch, they had been beaten so bad, it looked like they were about to die. "So you found them." I heard a familiar voice say, before I could turn around to see if it was who I thought it was, I took a severe blow to the head and the last thing I remember was hitting the ground.

(Miyako's P.O.V)

We hadn't seen any of the guys in about three weeks, and even Karou was starting to panic. We all decided to search for them. We heard screams that sounded like the boys, so we decided to investigate. We found them beaten up in an alley, all except Breaker. "Where is Breaker?" we all asked, "LOOK OUT!" yelled Brick, next thing we knew we all hit the ground.

And that's it…only one review is what I want for this chapter


	8. My name is NOT Breaker

Okay this is the next chapter…ENJOY!

(Miyako's P.O.V)

We woke up in what might be a warehouse. "Lets see how you fight!" someone yelled, the person stepped out of the shadows and it was Breaker, but he wasn't wearing his usual clothes, instead he wore a black shirt and jacket, blue jeans, and black shoes, even his eyes looked different, they were still orange but instead of pupils there were long, black slits in the center of his eyes. "Breaker?" said the boys, "MY NAME IS NOT BREAKER!" he yelled, "It's Slash." "I don't care what your name is, you're goin' DOWN!" yelled Butch. He flew at "Slash" and got knocked down. I noticed that Slash's' eyes had turned green, which meant we were probably in trouble.

(Brick's P.O.V)

We thought he was our friend, we thought we could trust him, we were wrong. I jumped at him and his eyes turned red, then he punched me and I flew halfway across the warehouse, he did the same with everyone else…except Becca, she managed to get a hit on his face. "Why are you doing this?" asked Momoko. "Because, it's my way." he replied, "How did this happen?" Boomer groaned, "I'll tell you," he said, "I was always the one getting picked on, then something terrible happened, I was shot, I might've died, but someone said he could repair me, make me better, even stop me from getting bullied. I asked him how, he said it would only require minor testing, I agreed. The testing was a success, it kept me alive, but some minor side effects, my eyes turning orange, me being stronger, faster, more perceptive…and me being a killing machine, he modified me to do his bidding, until one day I killed him. I hit my head and lost my memory, so I decided to just live and try to remember…" he started crying, "but now…" he stopped talking and started to fight again.

There it is, I think this is the longest chapter I wrote. 1 review


	9. Is Breaker back

Okay now this is chapter…9, I think, well thanks to all of you guys for STILL reading this piece of crap. But I still thank you for reading

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN PPGZ

(Boomer's P.O.V)

It scared me to look at what he'd become, he went from our lovable, humorous friend, to this monstrous beast we couldn't beat. "How did you learn how to fight us like this?" yelled Karou, "Adaptability," Slash said, "I hung out with you so long, I learned how you fight, your moves, and everything." He went to punch Becca in the face but stopped about an inch away. "Wha-what am I doing?" he said, the slits in his eyes turned back into pupils, he looked around and seen how beat up we were. He looked sad, like he was gonna cry. "No, no…NOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled, he jumped and took off flying as fast as he could. We were gonna go after him but we couldn't fly that fast. "BREAKER!" me Butch and Brick yelled, we had to hold back tears, we didn't know if it was from, the pain, or missing Breaker. Either way, we couldn't stand it.

Chapter 9...1 review, what should happen your choices are:

A.)Breaker turns evil again

B.)The guys and girls look for him

C.)The girls get mad at Breaker and fight him


	10. The end

Hey guys this is chapter 10...sadly this is the final chapter, so soak up all this.

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN PPGZ

(Breaker's P.O.V)

I can't believe I hurt some of the people I've cared about most in my life. It was like being hit by a truck, except they were the ones getting hurt. I looked down, it just occurred to me I was still flying, I decided to rest somewhere high up, being that I liked that kind of place. I found somewhere to rest, it was getting dark so I decided to go to sleep where I was. I thought to myself: _I can't believe I hurt someone again…I can't believe I hurt my best friends…And I mostly can't believe I'll never get the chance to tell Barrette how I really feel. _I let my thoughts trail off, and eventually went to sleep. I woke up the next morning, and I seen 7 streaks of light I would recognize anywhere. "BREAKER!" I heard them all yell, "Dude, we've been looking everywhere for you." said the RowdyRuff Boys, I guess I had to call them that since I wasn't one anymore, they all ran toward me, expecting a hit, I braced myself, instead, they all gave me a hug, even Karou. "Guys, what are you doing?" I asked, "We need you back man." Brick said, "Yeah, you're cool, we need you on our team." said Boomer, "What if I hurt you guys again?" I asked, "The best we can hope for is that you don't." said Butch, "Come on man," said Brick, "If you weren't on this team, we could never take on the girls." he chuckled. I chuckled as well, "Okay." I said, and gave a warm smile.

_(Epilouge, Breaker's P.O.V)_

_I guess this is what it feels like when you have a family, have a home…My name is Breaker, and that, was my story._

There it is, I'm thinking about doing a sequel…I just need one review telling me I should do a sequel, and I will…Please R&R telling me what you thought of the whole story.


End file.
